A Christmas in Europe
by Judy Flantasy
Summary: This is a ff about "The Bold and the Beautiful"'s Stephanie running off at Christmas at yet another break up with her husband Eric.


**A Christmas in Europe**

**A fanfiction by Judy**

**Inspired by STIC**

**Chapter 1**

Stephanie's jaw dropped…tears welled up in her eyes.

She looked at him with a face in torment.

His last words; "I want a divorce" echoed in her head.

She could hardly move but she turned around an walked up to the doors leading outside…

She had to get some air.

Stephanie sunk down on one of the terrace chairs and just couldn't hold her tears.

She cried her heart out thinking she was alone.

But the cause of all this heartache, was standing in the door, watching his wife go to pieces…

Beth had come back to LA and in his life...

The closeness he had shared with Stephanie, especially the last few months, couldn't change his feelings for Beth now.

Feeling a bit helpless he just let her be and walked out the door.

He just wanted out.

Stephanie just sat there for hours on end….She was still recovering..

Things were going so great…and now…

The evening was falling and she became a bit cold. She just had to get up..

Weak on her legs she walked inside the dark house.

Tonight she would be all alone.

No visits were planned and she didn't expect one of her children today.

Actually her plans for this evening were all involving Eric..

Well, she could forget about that now..

She kicked off her shoes, sunk down on the sofa.

Her thoughts were wandering off again to Eric and soon she cried.

She had no strength to get up to the bedroom. She didn't eat, didn't drink…

She fell asleep on that same sofa in the cold and dark living room..

After a restless night she decided she had to get up..

Her body felt heavy and weak..

She pulled herself upstairs and got to the shower finally.

After her shower she sat down on the bed and started to think, now with a more clearer mind.

She decided that it couldn't go on like this.

If she didn't make an effort now to get out and feel better she would sink into depression.

So she put on some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to make some breakfast for herself.

When she entered the kitchen Maria had already put out some breakfast for her.

Actually it was just the heavy breakfast she needed; orange juice, toast, bacon and eggs…

This got her stomach full and her head even more clear….

"This is an English breakfast" she thought to herself.

This took her back 25 years ago when she and Eric had visited London for only a day…she couldn't remember it very well.

It was in the summer then.

She ate her breakfast at a slow pace but her brain worked overtime.

She didn't want to leave this place, so full of memories of Eric.

On the other hand she had gotten the urge to get out of there…

And London kept flashing in front of her eyes…."London at Christmas time" …was a thought even appealing to Stephanie.

It would be a very different Christmas this time…

Not at her comfortable home, not with her children around her, no Eric singing Christmas songs at the piano.

Well she could do without that last one, although his company she didn't feel like missing at all!

But yes, she had to do this….get away from here.

She was surprised by her own actions, not her style at all, running away like this…

But she felt just so sick and tired of it all…

So she walked upstairs and started packing her suitcase.

Maria came up, didn't ask any questions and asked Stephanie if she could help.

So together they packed the suitcase and Stephanie called a cab which took her to the nearest Airport.

**Chapter 2**

At the European desk she asked for the first flight to any London airport.

Now this was a tough one, London was totally overbooked this Christmas time.

They could give her a flight to Amsterdam though.

Stephanie thought it over for a second.

"Well, what the hell, Amsterdam...sounds exciting too" she thought to herself.

Luckily she had to wait only an hour before she could get on a flight.

Heavy hearted she made her way to the gate to get on the plane.

Once more she looked out of the window….

Was she really leaving L.A.? And at Christmas time??

She thought about Eric and the grief he had given her these last couple of days one more time and got on the plane, not looking back anymore.

-

Meanwhile at Beth's house Eric was pacing around the room.

After leaving Stephanie broken down at the Forrester house he has been feeling a bit off.

This morning he called the house but there was no answer.

Now he was about to call his children to find out if they knew where she was.

He just couldn't help but worry a bit.

Beth came into the room and tried to read Eric's mind. She couldn't..

He hadn't told her about the way he left Stephanie that evening…

Beth just was happy the divorce, and so her marriage to Eric, was a step closer.

-

Stephanie's plane took off and now she felt alone….more than alone…

It was a nine hour flight to Amsterdam Airport. So she had plenty of time to think everything over ……..

Luckily the plane ride was comfortable and she even got some sleep.

Because of the time zone the plane arrived at Amsterdam Airport early in the morning.

As soon as they landed Stephanie started to get a bit nervous.

She had no idea what to do, where to go.. She didn't make any plans or reservations…

She got from the plane into the airport and went through customs and did some shopping.

She only took one suitcase so she needed some stuff to enrich her luggage.

Stephanie also changed some dollars into guilders.

Then she went outside to get a taxi. Then the cold hit her!

Wow! It was a long time ago she was in Europe in wintertime.

It was freezing and the cold went straight to her bones.

She got into a cab as soon as possible.

The driver asked her where she wanted to go…She had no idea…

She told the nice cabdriver that she needed a hotel.

Since it was Friday the driver decided to drive over to the South side of Amsterdam where all the business hotels were. They should have some room since the businesspeople don't stay in these hotels during the weekend.

He explained this to her and she nodded her head.

She was happy to be in a cab with a driver who knew something about getting a hotel.

Since she was only at the Airport it was half an hour away from the city.

So she sat back and started to enjoy the ride and the warmth of the cab.

**Chapter 3**

It was a gray morning and it started to rain a bit.

It was European weather and it didn't bother Stephanie at all.

She just enjoyed the ride and longed for the moment she could see the City of Amsterdam rise in front of her.

She was a city person and now, in her current state of mind, she felt like losing herself in the arms of the big city.

It wasn't long after that, she saw the big buildings coming up in front of her.

It felt great…so much to see there…And a lot of distractions she hoped, to keep her mind of Eric and their upcoming divorce...

In the plane she had to turn her phone of.

Now that she entered the city she suddenly thought of her phone…

She still had time, so she turned her phone on and wondered if it would even work out here in Europe.

It took some time but then messages started come in.

First some phone companies welcoming her to the Netherlands.

Then a voice mail from Eric from the Forrester house. She listened to it;

" Eh, Stephanie, where are you? I am at the house and you are not here, Maria told me that you packed a suitcase and just took off. You got me worried.

Please, let me know if you are OK!"

Eric's voice sounded a bit weak.

Not like a man who was about to get married to another woman and start a new life soon.

She decided to give him a call when she got settled in a hotel.

That would be the least thing she could do…

After all, she just left without telling anybody.

They drove right through Amsterdam along the river Amstel.

Stephanie was looking out of the window and wished she could just walk around all those places….

Now they came closer to the business area and the driver told Stephanie that he probably knew a hotel where there would be vacancies.

At a traffic light he turned around and looked at Stephanie from head to toe.

She started to blush a bit. "Hmmm, maybe this hotel will be a little simple for a classy lady like yourself" the driver said.

Stephanie smiled; "Oh that's fine, I could do wit a little simplicity" she assured him.

After a couple of minutes they drove into a small street very close to a big park.

They stopped in front of a small hotel .

The street wasn't that nice but the entrance of the hotel looked fine to Stephanie.

It was a modern and clean looking place.

She walked up to the desk while the cabdriver took her suitcase out of the car.

To Stephanie's relief they had accommodation for her at least until Monday morning.

Monday was first Christmas day and the receptionist expected that there might be some cancellations for that day, so Stephanie could probably stay longer then that.

It all sounded good to Stephanie. She had gotten very tired.

All she wanted was to get to her room, take a shower and take a nap.

She went up to the second floor and opened her door.

It was a very small hotel but the double room she got was quite OK.

She took a look into the bathroom. Wow! That shower looked inviting.

Being the organized the person she was , she started to unpack her luggage and gave everything a good place.

After that she took a lovely shower , combed her soft blond hair and slipped under the clean covers. Wow! That felt great. She had done nothing but sit on the plane and in the car but she was so tired.....

She thought of calling Eric for one second….and fell asleep.

**Chapter 4**

She woke up around 4 o'clock that afternoon.

Now was also a good time to call Eric, who popped into her head at the second she opened her eyes.

She just felt very undetected. He always knew her every move and whereabouts.

Now she had been gone for a day and he still didn't have any idea where she was.

She put on her robe and walked over to the table where the phone was.

Still a bit hesitant she began to put in the numbers of her own house phone…

Ridge answered the phone; "Mom" How are you? You got us worried sick!

"Hi Ridge, I am fine dear, I am in Amsterdam" Stephanie said.

"OK, Mom, Are you OK, can you handle all his? Dad told me everything that happened..."

"Yes, Ridge I am fine, I found a nice hotel...I need time to get my head straight, of course I am not jumping for joy but these new surroundings work well for me now".

"Please don't tell Eric where I am, yet.."

They talked some more and with a feeling of relief she put down the phone.

Now they knew she was alright at least.

She couldn't help feel disappointed she didn't talk to Eric....Her feelings were so ambiguous. She didn't want him to know where she was...on the other hand...she missed him like hell.

Being in that cold Amsterdam where it already was getting pretty dark...

Oh God! She missed him! She wanted him beside her when they would take a walk along the river and have some dinner at a nice restaurant.

Oh no! She couldn't help crying again...

After a good cry she tried to pull herself together.

Got into some nice clothes and decided she had to go out.

She put on her warm coat and just started walking.

She needed something to eat so she looked for a place.

The Southern part of Amsterdam wasn't really a happening place in the evening time but she knew she would find something.

Through her thick coat she could feel the cold and a little bit of snow started to come down from the sky.

It made her shiver and luckily she came across a pub that looked inviting.

It wasn't far from her hotel so she felt quite safe.

The pub was very cozy and warm inside. She sat down in a corner.

The girl behind the bar looked at her and could see she wasn't from here.

Usually people make their order at the bar but since it wasn't busy the girl walked up to Stephanie.

Stephanie asked for some recommendation because she had no idea what she would like.

"Well, lady, let me get you some coffee first!" the girl said in her Dutch accent.

She came back with a big bowl of strong coffee with lots of milk...Dutch coffee!

Stephanie enjoyed it. It made her warm inside..

After she had a good Dutch dinner she wandered what she should do..

She was close to the River Amstel. Stephanie decided to take a walk over there.

She walked towards the bridge...It towered up in front of her.

The beauty of that big bridge really got to her...She got tears in her eyes...It was such a beautiful sight. With all the lights along the river..

She felt so alone again. She wanted to share every experience with no one but Eric..

She couldn't walk on. Tiredness overwhelmed her.

All she wanted now was to be in her bed....with Eric beside her.

She turned around and walked back to her hotel.

She was blessed with a good sense of direction and found it back in a couple of minutes.

In her hotel she got to the little bar and got herself a Martini.

That tasted good....Wisely she went to her room after one drink.

When she passed the desk the receptionist told her that she had a message.

Somebody had called her from the US.

How could this be? She didn't leave her number with Ridge....

Suddenly she thought of her cell phone. She had left it in her room...

When she came up to her room, the door next to hers opened...

A man walked out, gave her a little look and walked on, very fast, to the elevator..

**Chapter 5**

Eric was in his office...It was Friday afternoon before Christmas but he had to finish up some last minute business.

This next Monday would be Christmas day....

The first one without Stephanie in over 30 years....

Thinking about this fact he couldn't help but feel a pain in his stomach.

He had a wonderful time with Beth but Stephanie's lack of presence in his life was something he had to get used to ...big time!

Actually...........he missed her...No Stephanie at Christmas time.....

He finished up his paperwork and looked at the phone....

He called Ridge.

Ridge just had to tell his dad that Stephanie was in Amsterdam.

He had promised his mother that he wouldn't but Eric just pulled it out of him.

He couldn't refuse........

"Amsterdam??" Eric was stunned. She left LA and went to Europe..at Christmas time!

He was amazed and felt so sad all of a sudden.

Now his little hope for a little company with Stephanie at Christmastime was totally gone. She was so far away.........

He started to feel a bit sick...He was still sitting in his office chair.

He felt a headache coming up and he started sweating..

What happened to him now, he wondered to himself...

Was he feeling sick of...missing her?

He just had to try...And he called her cell phone.

There was no answer...it kept ringing. He got her voice mail.

Listening to her soothing voice gave him shivers.

Oh My! What had he done....He missed her like hell.

Hearing her voice only made it worse...

He left a message: "Steph...I heard from Ridge you are in Amsterdam. I will miss you at Christmas.."

He tried to make it sound tame while his heart was beating very fast.

-

Stephanie picked up her cellphone from her bedside table. She saw there was one message.

She listened to Eric's voice...

She got a bit pissed that he knew where she was.

She wasn't ready for any confrontations on the phone...yet.

She put the phone down and tears welled up in her eyes.

All of a sudden he felt so close..

And she felt so alone sitting on her bedside in that hotel in Amsterdam.

-

Eric got home to Beth. He wasn't his usual self. His mind was with Stephanie...

She was in far away Europe and he couldn't stop thinking about her...about the past times, good memories, and the way he left her in the house two days ago.

She was devastated and he had just walked away.

He could have held her for one moment at least...

That was what he wanted to do right now..

Right now...he couldn't.

He was a bit silent all evening.

Beth was just happy sitting beside her soon-to-be-husband and didn't think much of it.

They watched a movie but Eric's thoughts were with Stephanie almost the entire time..

When they got to bed and Beth had fallen asleep...he was lying awake.

He went downstairs and called Stephanie again....

-

She woke up from a very restless and dreamy sleep. Her cellphone rang.

It was seven o'clock in the morning...who could this be...

She answered the phone...

"Hello, Steph...I am sorry, I have probably woken you up? But I just had to call you....I miss you Steph..." Eric said in a whispering voice.

He didn't want to wake Beth up.

Stephanie was wide awake all of a sudden;

"Eric...it is OK, I was asleep.

So you know where I am now...I need some time Eric...Two days ago you told me you wanted a divorce and now you tell me you miss me". I told you...thirty years isn't to be thrown away that easy...".

Eric went silent.

"I went to Amsterdam to think and be on my own...I have to get used to that.

Although it isn't easy". She was about to cry again...

Hearing her voice gave Eric shivers.

She felt so familiar, so comfortable. Being with Steph had always been challenging but also very comfortable. He was about to give that up....

"I want to come to Amsterdam, Steph...I will think of something....we need to talk..I worry about you. It is so unlike you to just go and leave us, especially at Christmastime!"

"But Eric, yes, this is unlike me because you asked me for a divorce Goddammit!, you didn't ask for a piece of cake or something now, did you?"

Stephanie couldn't help but get angry again. It was her turn now to hurt him.

"Steph...I miss you, I feel it...I almost fainted today at the office, I got ill...And I don't think it was something I ate. I want to see you..." Eric didn't know why all these words came out of his mouth but they did...He wanted to shout it out.

Somehow Stephanie leaving for Europe made him realize she was a free woman now and he couldn't handle it.

**Chapter 6**

"I want to see you..." were his last words on the phone...Stephanie had hung up on him feeling angry.

What did he think? That he could play with her feelings like that, turning cold and then hot again over only two days...?

She got into the shower and thought about it some more....

She decided she couldn't stay in the hotel. She got herself ready and got downstairs....

She was bit late for breakfast. She hoped they would still have coffee at least.

When she got downstairs she saw some tables were still set for breakfast and she sat down.

On another table was that man again....She remembered seeing him last night leaving the room next to hers..

While she was waiting for her coffee she looked at him. He was reading a paper..

He looked nice actually.... younger...but nice...very nice....

He gave her a look...Their eyes met. She got a bit red in her face...

He looked at her in a very interested way...

She just had to get up and forget about breakfast...

She left the hotel as fast as she could.

-

Eric got into bed again but couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning.

Around 5 am he got up and went to the guest bedroom where his suitcase and most of his belongings were.

He tossed all that he needed in a big bag and sneaked away. He called a cab and went to the airport.

He just couldn't take it. He felt miserable and so lonely without her..

In the cab all the memories went through his mind...All the good times and fun they had.

And the bad times they shared and cried over.

He longed for her strong arms around him and her warm lips on his...

He got to the airport and called Stephanie again.

-

Stephanie was taking a walk along the great shopping streets of Amsterdam.

She used to love shopping especially in Europe..but now she just felt like walking her energy off. She couldn't care less about the shops...

Her cellphone rang. She stopped walking and looked at it...

Eric....

She pulled together her strength and took the call.

"Stephanie? I am on the LA airport, I am on my way to Amsterdam..I don't care how long I have to search for you....I will not spend Christmas without you! I will call back later"

Stephanie just stood there stunned. He didn't give her a change to speak at all.

She walked on...a little smile appeared on her face.

She couldn't help but like his determination of his.

-

Luckily there was a flight to Amsterdam within the hour. Eric sat down in the plane and prayed the flight would be over soon.

-

When the street ended she found herself on Dam Square. She looked at the biggest Christmas tree she ever saw. And next to it was the Royal Palace. It looked so romantic.

The afternoon was ending and they turned on the lights in the Christmas tree. She just had to sit down...

She felt so little all of a sudden on that big square...She wished for Eric to be next to her.

So she could warm herself on him...Her coat just didn't do now.

FOTO

It was turning dark and Stephanie was still sitting there on that bench on Dam Square..

She decided to walk a few blocks more..She came near Rembrandt Square.

This is where she found a cinema. She got in and picked a movie. She had to get her mind straight..."Was Eric really coming to Amsterdam"?

While watching the movie her mind wondered to Eric a lot....

Would he be on his way now and was she about to tell him where to find her??

She couldn't put aside her bitter feelings towards him.

He had left her...wanting a divorce...

After more than thirty years of marriage...he wanted to be with another woman...

She was too proud to put that on the side and fall into his arms again like nothing happened.

If he really wanted her he had to work for it!

She tried to enjoy the rest of the movie and felt a bit better leaving the cinema.

She looked for a nice cafe around Rembrandt square and got herself a big strong coffee.

Turned out she would need it later!

**Chapter 7**

Eric had landed, it was around seven PM.

When he got through customs he called Stephanie on her cellphone.

He got her voice mail again.....

Wow....he felt lost now. He was at the airport...she was half an hour away from him, somewhere in Amsterdam...but where???

-

While enjoying her coffee, Stephanie turned her phone back on.

A voicemailmessge came through:

"Steph, I just landed on Amsterdam Airport....I have no idea where you are but I will find you!" he almost sounded threatening...

"I had nine hours to think about you, about me, about us....I made a mistake" ...he sounded sad now...and full of regret.

Stephanie looked at phone thinking' "the SOB, he is been playing me..."

Of course she missed him too;

Christmastime, strange city, cold weather, alone at a hotel.

She could do with his company, she loved him! for crying out loud!

On the other hand she felt like making him suffer just a little bit.

It wasn't long before her cell phone rang again...Eric....

She picked it up. Her surroundings were quite loud and Eric looked at his phone with amazement....

Was Stephanie out, was she enjoying herself...?

He started talking to her; "Stephanie, are you OK?

I am in a cab driving into Amsterdam...can you tell me where you are?"

She went quite for a minute...after thinking she said;

"Eric, it is getting late now...and I am really too tired to talk to you now...

Maybe it would be a good idea if you would find a hotel for yourself...

I really need more time Eric...I am not very stable, vunerable, having a hard time...you hurt me...

Please let me call you tomorrow..."

Eric felt lost...but he could also understand it.

Sadness overwhelmed him...he wanted to be with Stephanie in this strange place...

He asked the driver to just drop him in the center of Amsterdam, hoping he would find a hotel soon.

Stephanie got to her hotel...

When she stepped in the door she could see "him" sit there at the bar...

She hesitated in her steps a moment..

Then she decided to get a drink....

She got to the bar and he was sitting there...checking her out, all over.

She could feel his eyes going over her....She felt a nice shiver go through her body.

Stephanie sat on a stool and looked him in the face...

He looked very neat in his business suit...His face was fresh...he had nice dark hair and friendly eyes...

He was sipping his drink and looked her in the face too. She couldn't help but smile and look down at her drink. They didn't speak at all....Something overwhelmed her...

Here she was alone in a strange city, feeling miserable actually....but here he was...a very nice man who gave her the eye....

His both eyes as a matter of fact...

She felt losing control .....she stood up from her stool and got over to him....

"Come up to my room in 45 minutes".....she whispered to him, didn't wait for his reaction and rushed off to her room in a hurry.

-

Eric had luckily found a good hotel in the center of Amsterdam. He was so tired....

He took a shower and sat down on his bed....He made a mess of his room already but he couldn't care less. He was only thinking of Stephanie...she was so near and yet so far away....

Tomorrow....he should see her tomorrow...It would be Christmas eve, he wouldn't take no for an answer this time and spend another day without her....He felt cold....

Tossing and turning, he fell asleep after all.

-

She fell down on her bed. "Oh God, what have I done??"she asked herself...

She felt so stupid but excited at the same....she wondered for a minute if he would really come.

As quickly as she could she tydied her room and jumped into the shower...

When she was done she put on her ivory satin robe, combed her hair and put some make-up and perfume on...She looked in the mirror....not bad...

There was a certain glow over her and Eric was pushed to the background...

Of course, she thought about him...being so close to her in the same city...

There was a determined knock on her door which got her startled...

"oh God, he came..."

The man stood in front of her door...with a determined look in his eyes.

He looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes..."What a woman!" he thought to himself....

He passed her and walked into the room and turned towards her...

She was pushed to the wall quite strongly. He started to hold her and kiss her passionately....

She just gave in, feeling totally weak in her knees...

-

Eric woke up after an hour of sleep, sweating, his heart pumped in his body...He had a dream about Stephanie...It was a terrible dream....

He found her...in their living room, she was unconscious...doctor's couldn't help her...

She had died and he felt the sadness even now he had woken up.

He realized he couldn't lose her...not yet.

Tossing and turning he fell into a restless sleep again.

_

They kissed passionately, leaning against the bathroom wall. Stephanie just let herself go...

At the moment she couldn't care less. She felt full of desire for this attractive young man.

They didn't speak any words...she hadn't heard his voice....didn't know his name.

It didn't seem to matter.

He started to make love to her in a very pleasing way...

Not too rough and not too soft either. Just the way she liked it....

They sunk down on the bed and got entwined in each other kissing passionately...

He soon began to take her robe off and her black lingerie was exposed right in his face.

He started to feel so turned on by this woman...;

Her smell, her clothes, her looks, her hair, her skin, her lips...

And she could feel it, enjoyed it, felt a bit ashamed too...but let herself go...

She started to undress him and didn't stop kissing him in the meantime.

Then he spoke his first words to her before they continued their lovemaking;

"Thank you, thank you so much" ....

She smiled at him and said in her warm voice;

"You're welcome...don't expect to much of me...."

" I won't ...just enjoy us" he answered....

Their kisses grew deeper and they were now almost fully undressed on the bed.

Stephanie got up and dimmed the lights...

He pulled her onto the bed again and they continued.

He looked deep in her eyes.

"You are a beauty" he said with a low passionate voice.

She felt overwhelmed with more desire for this perfect stranger.

He was just what she needed now...

Showing her some needed attention she had lacked for so long now...

He looked her in the face again and turned her so she was lying on her back...

"Would you like me to..." he asked her.

She just nodded and he towered over her. He gently pushed her legs apart.....

"Oh god! What a gentleman" she thought to herself.

She opened up to him... litterately...

She gave her all and they couldn't stop making love...not holding back anything..

Stephanie got exhausted and yet so full of energy...

This man fulfilled her every sexual need in a very passionate way.

She needed those releases after the last couple of bad days she had.

Realizing she was in a hotel she held her voice in but at a certain point he touched her in such a way...she couldn't help but scream out loud...

After hours of passion tiredness overwhelmed them.....

Stephanie went to the bathroom and when she returned into the room he stood there...

ready to leave....She felt strange....

Realization came that this was her one- night- stand- on- the- rebound- from- Eric man, leaving her room in a minute.

She felt a bit sorry but she knew this was the best way for now...

He gave her a last passionate kiss and left for the room next door.

**Chapter 8**

She slipped under her covers and lay there...her eyes wide open....

This amazing man that she spend the last wonderful hours with was just next door.

A thin wall separated them...

She looked at her cell phone...3 AM....

She couldn't sleep............

Next door there was noise...toilet flushing, cupboards opening and closing....

She got up, got her robe on....

Stephanie still felt excited....Couldn't help herself....

She just had the most wonderful sex and wanted more.....

She got her key and sneaked into the hallway and knocked on his door....

It opened very soon....

"I knew it"...was all he said, with a smile on his face.

He led her to his bed, turned the lights off.

They got under the covers and started the lovemaking again....

She wanted it so badly....and he was so perfect for it.....

Their lovemaking was a bit rough and very passionate.

Stephanie wanted this...not thinking about tomorrow but get lost in the moment....

After another hour of passion they gave each other one last kiss and without looking back Stephanie got to her own room.

She got under the shower..and got into her bed....

His smell was still on her covers....With a smile on her face she fell asleep.

-

About that same moment Eric woke up again from a restless sleep....

He opened his eyes and saw the other side of his bed...empty.

He felt rotten and the first thing that popped into his mind was Stephanie...

Her body was the only thing he wanted beside him, against him...and he wanted to feel her...

Disturbed he fell into a light sleep again...with Stephanie before his eyes.

When he woke up again he took a refreshing shower and called her on her cell phone....

"Uhmm, hello??" Stephanie voice sounded soft and different to him...

"hi Stephanie...how are you" he asked politely.

But actually all he wanted to know was where she was and what she had been up to...

" I am fine.." Stephanie started to smile at herself while memories from the past few hours came back...

She still felt so tired...she had been sleeping for two hours.....

"Eric, can I call you back later?" she asked him....

Eric got bit pissed now....He was there now and she still wouldn't talk to him...

And she sounded strange to him...so relaxed and...different....

"Please call me back later, Steph!!" He sounded desperate now and she noticed it...

"I will Eric..." she hung up her cell...

She turned around and fell into a deep sleep.....

-

Eric was feeling depressed now. He looked out of his window.

Usually being in another city he wanted to see everything...now his interest was totally beyond the point of zero.

He got dressed, went downstairs, ate something. He wasn't really hungry....

He went outside and just started walking, walking.....

No matter where to, he just had to walk.

His cellphone was in his pocket. His hand around it...firmly.

When she woke up it was 1 o'clock....She jumped up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror...her face was glowing....Oh god...what a night she had....

She felt like she could rule the world..... physically.

Her mind went to Eric...he had been calling her...he was in Amsterdam...so close...tonight was Christmas eve....

When she came into her bedroom again she placed her ear against the wall....no sound.....

Thinking about the man her thoughts and questions were very unorganized; "was he a businessman..what was he doing here on Saturday then, was he married, was he Dutch, oh my, WHO was he actually after all??

She got dressed and in the meantime she wondered what to do next...

Eric was here, waiting for her call. She has been putting it off for a long time..

And she still missed him...the night she had...she wanted that too with Eric..again.

-

Eric was walking and walking....it was cold and snow came down from the sky.

Finally his head was a bit cleared and he got into a diner to get something to eat and drink.

He needed it, felt very weak.

The moment he sat down he heard his cellphone ringing. His heart skipped a little beat.

He answered to Stephanie's call, who was still sitting in her hotel room.

"Oh god, Stephanie, I am so glad you called..."When can we meet...?

"Tonight Eric......" Stephanie said.....

"Tonight..???" Eric said back in amazement en disappointment..

"Yes, tonight...." Her heart wasn't speaking now...she felt lonely and the room next room seemed empty..But her mind told her that she had to take it slow.....

Also her face and body were still glowing...Eric would definitely notice something about her.

"I will call you when I get to Rembrandt square then we can meet there, maybe have a drink...."Stephanie said.

Eric just sat her, his knees felt weak.

He was listening to her voice...almost not taking in what she said...

Only the sound of her voice drove him crazy right now.....

He wondered how he could go on without her for the next couple of hours...

So he just went on walking again...nothing better to do.....

-

Stephanie had put the phone down......

Suddenly like a fast train all the memories of Eric and her love for him went through her mind....

She remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on him...how she felt...

how nuts she was for him from that first minute.

And how her heart and mind responded to him. Not to mention her body...

And how she felt when he gave into her advances and how he had loved her from that time on...

Of course he had always been very busy but they had a good marriage....

She turned sad again....she just couldn't stand him turning hot and cold all the time lately...

The last couple of years she had felt the presence of other women....and his lack of attention towards her.

He didn't openly speak about it but things hadn't been going smooth between them.

Stephanie had always believed that their love for each other could overcome everything.

And now three days ago he had asked her for a divorce.....And here he was, followed her to Europe...to make up...she secretly hoped....

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie went downstairs. She had to go out and get something to eat....

It had been hours since she ate something..

When she came downstairs she looked around to look if she would see 'him'.

She needed the distraction from Eric....maybe now even more than last night...

now that she was about to see Eric again tonight.

When she stepped out on the pavement she saw the man getting a cab.

He looked at her from the window and opened the door...

"Lunch, lovely lady?" he asked her...

Without a word, just a smile on her face, she got into the cab.

She sat down, didn't dare to look at him...just yet..

The man gave the driver directions...in Dutch.

"So, he is from here!" Stephanie thought to herself.

That was one question answered..

She could feel his eyes...she looked down.

After a couple of long seconds she turned towards him.

He gave her a big smile.....she gave him a long stare...

"I am so happy to see you again lovely lady..... Lets have lunch!"

In silence they were driven to a restaurant he had picked out.

Once they had settled in the nice cozy restaurant and they had some food on the table, Stephanie began to talk...

She told this complete stranger all about herself, her children, her work, he friends....and about Eric.

Her words were falling from her mouth like a waterfall, there was no stopping her.

The man just let her talk, listening and being patient.

He made clear that she should be comfortable in his presence.

But she had known that all along.....

It was unlike her but with this man she felt that all was good from the beginning.

No need to hold back...After all; she didn't hold back anything last night.....

Her emotions came to the surface...about her marriage in this rocky period....

She told him the whole story; even that Eric had followed her to Amsterdam.

Now it was his turn to talk;

"Lady, I don't even know your name but you gave me a very wonderful experience.....

To me it has been great getting to know you...whatever may happen".

She saw a little glitter of hope in his eyes...wanting more of her....

Her thoughts were with Eric and she didn't feel very well...guilty...towards this nice young man in front of her.

Maybe she had already gone too far last night....

On the other hand...she had thought of herself also for once....

Eric had left her for another woman....practically living at her place....

OK, he is now here...but it took him to get away from her first before he realized that he might miss her.

Their marriage hadn't been solid for some time now and she was a woman with needs....

need for attention...need to be touched...

They ate their food and talked some more, about their lives....

Stephanie kept returning to Eric in her conversation...

The man noticed her feelings for this Eric were still very strong...and he told her;

" Look lady, I know you miss your husband and you want him back, that's no secret to me now....".

Stephanie turned a bit red in the face because of his sudden directness.

"If you want to be with him, go and find him! You have to follow your heart and I could not wish you anything but happiness".

Stephanie was about to cry....this guy turned out to be quite an understanding and nice fellow..

With tears in her eyes she said; "Thank you!, for understanding"...if there is anything...you would like. If you ever need a place to stay in LA...let's stay in touch".

Her words were hasty, she didn't think straight...

The man held silence for a moment, then he said; "There is something you could do...".

"Name it" said Stephanie.

"You could make love to me one more and last time" ....

Now Stephanie's face got even more blushed.....

She looked into his eyes and couldn't refuse.....

As soon as they could they went back to the hotel...

"Your room or mine?" Stephanie asked, trying to joke...it came out rather stupid.

Stephanie had set her mind to it:

This would hopefully be her last adventure before returning back to Eric...she hoped...she hoped.

So she put her feelings of missing Eric terribly aside and wanted to enjoy this experience while it lasted....

They went into Stephanie's room and started wild and passionate lovemaking...

Stephanie gave her all...knowing this was her last time with "him"....

Meanwhile she couldn't help thinking about Eric from time to time.

The talking she did in the restaurant made her even more aware of her feelings and how much she missed him...

-

Eric was pacing up and down his hotel room.

After his endless walking he wanted a little rest and a shower...

He wanted to feel and look fresh before he would see his Stephanie again.

He got more and more impatient...but he waited for her call....

After his shower he laid down on his bed and started to doze off.

His cellphone next to his ear..

In his light sleep he started dreaming.

He could see Stephanie's face in front of him, smiling at him....speaking to him...

It was all in a daze, he couldn't hear her words..

But she was talking sweetly to him...She started to kiss him, deeply....

Suddenly he felt something, she touched him...

He woke up, his dream had become very vivid....

With a light pain in his stomach he looked at his phone...

he had been asleep for 7 minutes but it felt like a whole night...

God! How he missed her now, wanted her against him on that very bed...

Kissing him and touching him like she had done in his dream.

He jumped up and took his second shower in 15 minutes....

He would go totally crazy if she wouldn't call him very soon!.

After 5 minutes he heard a text message coming in...

**Chapter 10**

Stephanie was lying in her bed, alone.

With a long deep kiss the man had left her...not ever to come back.

It had turned 7 PM and it was Christmas eve.

She longed for Eric..now more than ever.

She took out her cellphone and texted Eric: " Dam Square near the Christmas tree, 8.30"

Oh dear, she felt so much better now...finally she would see Eric again.

After all, she couldn't imagine Christmas eve without Eric at all.

Even though the circumstances were very different.

She looked out of the window, thick snowflakes were coming down...

She rushed to the shower and got into the most beautiful suit she took along.

She put her warmest coat on and headed for the exit to get a cab to Dam Square.

When she got there it was a quarter past 8, so she was a bit too early.

Stephanie walked up to the big Christmas tree.

Knowing she soon would be with Eric made her feel warm inside and she didn't feel the cold anymore.

-

Eric was sitting in a cab...It was a 7 minute drive from his hotel to Dam square but traffic was killing and it took much longer than he would have imagined..

When he could see the big street with the square at it's end his heart started beating faster...

OK, Stephanie wanted to meet him but...how would she be, what would be her state of mind? Would she still be angry....?

-

Stephanie looked up to the Christmas tree. It was so big she hardly could see the top.

It was beautiful...

People started gathering around it...hot drinks in their hands. Music started playing.

Stephanie couldn't imagine a more Christmas atmosphere....

Actually it was a very welcome variety to her Christmas evenings at the house...

This was different....and very nice.

If Eric wouldn't be here soon now she would start to cry.

Tears were already welling up in her eyes...

It had gotten pretty busy on the square...like something was about to happen...

"Maybe it is just the way people spend Christmas eve here" Stephanie thought to herself...

While she was still standing there near the tree her thoughts wondered off.

-

Eric got out of the cab on the square..

It was very busy there...he looked around if he could see Stephanie....

"near the Christmas tree" the text message had said. So that is where he was heading.

When he came to the tree he first looked up...and enjoyed it's beauty for a moment.

Then he looked around...

He looked along the people around the tree....

There she was...Stephanie..looking around too...

He could see her but she didn't see him.

He had to work his way through all the people standing there. It was quite a workout...

Eric ended up behind Stephanie...she still hadn't noticed him.

-

Stephanie had gotten impatient and looked around if she could see Eric somewhere...

She had been standing there for some time now...he should be here by now...

-

Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist....

A shiver went through her whole body..she turned around and looked into Eric's dark eyes.

Her body got weak....reading the words in his eyes...speaking to her; "Kiss me".

She looked at his lips and gave hers to him.

Their lips met and it felt so familiar, yet exciting, to both of them...

"Eric..." Stephanie said in a soft voice..

They didn't let go of their embrace and turned to the Christmas tree and looked at it.

Stephanie's tears rolled down her face...She turned to him again.

"What have you done to me, Eric...?" she sounded bitter and hurt..

Eric looked down.."God Stephanie, we have to talk..."

"Yes we do!" Stephanie said.

Still holding hands they walked away...looking for a place to sit...

They found a cozy Grand Cafe. They sat down in a small corner...with a table just for two...

When their drinks were put in front of them there was nothing holding Eric back from talking, explaining...and Stephanie listened...and tried not to let her emotions take over.

She had to keep a straight head now...he had hurt her deeply and she didn't want that be a quickly overruled fact.

His waterfall of words included apologies, regrets, explanations of his behavior...

Stephanie just let him talk...taking it all in.....

Looking at him, sitting there with the regret written all over his face..she couldn't stay bitter for long...

This was her husband, the man she chose so many years ago and the love of her life....

This is what she felt now at this moment....and it was Christmas eve...

If he hadn't come she would have been all alone....besides some company from....maybe...

While Eric was still talking he mind wandered off to her escapade.

Would she tell Eric all about it...? She couldn't come to a decision to that one. Not yet...

Stephanie tried to relax a bit and let Eric know that he could relax too..

"Eric...please...let us just enjoy our time here...I am very happy to see you now, you must have noticed"..a little smile appeared on her face. His face lit up again..he felt better.

They talked their night away...while they were eating,drinking and walking around.

It had gotten very late and the temperature had dropped a large amount...

But they didn't notice....

They walked the town...Eric was holding his wife around her waist...keeping her warm..

When they were tired of enjoying the city of Amsterdam they decided to go back to Stephanie's hotel.

Entering the room Christmas day had long begun and Eric kissed Stephanie.

"Merry Christmas Stephanie Forrester" he said in his softest voice.

"And a merry Christmas to you, Mr. Forrester" Stephanie said back.

Eric took Stephanie's hands in his..."Oh my!, you are so cold Stephanie!'

"Yes, but only on the inside, Eric"

They went into the bedroom and took a hot shower...together....

The hot water was streaming down their bodies....Eric held Stephanie in his arms..

Just held her tight...nothing more....

They needed this ...to bond again....

He wanted just to be very tender to her..nothing more..for now.

It was Stephanie calling the shots. He had hurt her deeply...

And Stephanie did just that...calling her shots...telling Eric what to do..to please her.

She wanted his tender, love and care and she let him know...not to move too fast on her.

When they got into bed they just were lying there looking into each other's eyes.

Stephanie started to cry...she couldn't hold it in.....

Eric asked her what the matter was, he was a bit startled by her tears....

Stephanie told Eric all about last night....about the man she met...and about what they did....

Eric took Stephanie in his arms....couldn't be angry with her...

They started kissing each other gently....then more deeply....

Stephanie felt so relieved about telling Eric about her fling.

She could open up to him now again..

She felt like making love to him now....now more than ever....

Eric could feel her body relax beside him.

He lay down on his back wanting her to be on top..in control...

She would gladly took that position for now...

They undressed each other more and Stephanie glided under the soft sheets..on top of Eric.

She looked in his eyes deeply...

He couldn't help but shiver...he felt so small ....and he loved it.

She begun to kiss him again with deep passion.

It drove him mad...feeling her warm,soft skin of her belly and her breasts on his body and feeling her tongue making moves on him...

She could feel his arrousel very clearly...it was there quick..

She couldn't help but smile over it...

It was apparent that Eric was about to explode already but Stephanie was still calling the shots here.

She teased him with her hands, her fingers, her tongue...and wanted something back!

Distracting him from his arrousel she directed the attention to her...

He had to work now! Please her in a big way....and he did....

They were driving each other to higher levels.

It had been a long time since they had made love like this....Eric realized he had missed it....

He had missed her body, her curves, her soft hair, her lips...

And now he wanted to make it clear to her how much he had missed her...

During their lovemaking he told her time and time again" I missed you, I missed you...not for the last couple of days but for the last couple of months..many months..."

And Stephanie knew exactly what he meant...

They hadn't been this intimate for ages....she had missed it too.

Stephanie was ready for him now.....she was on-top again...teasing him.

She felt it...he was ready for her too. He looked into her eyes...

His eyes were begging her.

He wanted her, needed to be inside her so badly.

He couldn't take much more teasing.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at his desperate face.

She started to open up to him now....longing for him inside her too.

As he came into her she kept looking into his eyes, that drove him crazy...

It looked like she was in total control of herself...

He felt a bit intimidated by her look...while he was coming into her.

But it didn't last long before her face relaxed and he could feel her body responding...

and it came quick....He enjoyed this so much..Her body responding in this way.

She closed her eyes and started to kiss him again, passionately.

Her release was very close, he could feel it coming...This turned him on so badly.

Both of them let go...totally.

They came together...perfect sync....

Eric opened his eyes....Stephanie was lying beside him, close to him..

Her eyes were closed...she shook sometimes...she was glowing.

"Stephanie..?" he whispered.

"Yes...?"

.........

"I love you"....

**The End**


End file.
